


Otázka pohodlí

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Otázka pohodlí

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Watson, jako obvykle nic zlého netuše, otevřel dveře, následně je za sebou zavřel a rozhlédl se po nezvykle ztichlém bytě. K uším mu doléhal pouze tikot hodin, přičemž absence zvuků, jež by nasvědčovaly přítomnosti ještě někoho jiného, jej značně znepokojila. Věděl, že je Holmes doma, zanechal jej zde ponořeného do jakýchsi experimentů a sám si zašel na zdravotní procházku doufaje, že to bez něj jeho přítel tu necelou hodinku přežije bez zdravotní újmy.

 

Rozvážně se vydal na průzkum bytu, oči jako stopkách, uši našpicované.

 

Srdce se mu na moment zastavilo, když Holmese konečně spatřil. Ležel. Na zemi. Bez pohybu.

 

Watson neváhal, instinkt lékaře jej ovládl a téměř ve vteřině se nacházel na kolenou po boku svého přítele, ve snaze zkontrolovat jeho dech a tep.

 

"Holmesi!" stihl při svém pohybu směrem kupředu a dolů zařvat, což detektiv bez pochyb zaznamenal, neboť sebou mírně trhl a vmžiku otevřel oči, zorničky překvapeně zaostřující na Watsona, sklánějící ho se nad ním.

 

"Watsone?" oplatil svému příteli oslovení, jeho otázka se na rozdíl od Watsonova zvolání obešla bez paniky smíšené se vztekem, naopak vyjadřovala údiv nad tím, proč má prsty druhému muže přitisknuté ke krku.

 

"Díky bohu, jste v pořádku," vydechl úlevně Watson, hněv se však vzápětí přihlásil o slovo jako vždy, když ten nezodpovědný génius něco vyvedl.

 

"Samozřejmě, že jsem," hleděl dál Holmes do Watsonových očí, jeho očividná nezaujatost situací jen doktorovo rozladění povzbudila. Vždyť on o něj měl takový strach a Holmes se tváří, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo!

 

"Jak samozřejmě, že jste?! Myslel jsem, že…" zarazil se Watson, který nechtěl znít jako hysterická ženská, ihned myslící na nejhorší, leč neměl na výběr, když přesně takto zareagoval. A také se tak cítil. "Myslel jsem, že jste se otrávil! Nebylo by to poprvé, co jste si ublížil, když jsem vás nechal bez dozoru," vychrlil ze sebe, těkaje z jednoho hnědého oka do druhého, hledaje pro jistotu jakékoliv důsledky požití drog či již zmíněného jedu. Splašeně bijící srdce se mu přimět zpomalit nikterak nedařilo, ačkoliv hněv se pomalu vytrácel do nenávratna.

 

"Přeháníte, Watsone," odvětil Holmes a nadzvedl se na loktech, Watson se mezitím usadil, nadále však nejevil tendence svého přítele zanechat na podlaze o samotě, což detektiva neuvěřitelně příjemným způsobem vnitřně těšilo, stejně jako ta starost, třpytící se v doktorových očích, jež si našla cestu skrze podráždění, kterým se snažil pravou podstatu svých citů Watson zamaskovat.

 

"Tak co jste tedy prováděl, Holmesi? Dozvím se to ještě dnes nebo mne zanecháte napospas nejistotě?" otázal se Watson, opět se ocitaje na pevné půdě ironie, kterou, jak si velmi dobře všiml, ocenil jeho přítel změnou výrazu z nezaujatého na… zaujatý. Jednoduše byl očividně spokojen s tím, že může vysvětlit příčiny svého podivného počínání, jelikož to zahrnovalo poučování, v němž si Holmes liboval. Watson opravdu pochyboval, zda detektiv tak rád poučuje obecně, či se to omezuje pouze na jeho vlastní osobu, k rozluštění této záhady ale nedospěl, neboť génius konečně promluvil.

 

"Jak bych mohl, milý Watsone," usmál se Holmes, spokojeně sleduje, jak se i koutky úst jeho přítele mírně pozvedly vzhůru. Potlačil, ostatně jako vždy, nutkání se nejen na Watsonovy rty dívat, a pozvedl zrak opět k zeleným duhovkám.

 

"Vzhledem k vaší zálibě v pravidelném a zcela jistě obohacujícím spánku jsem byl schopen, respektive nucen zaznamenat, že vaše ranní rozpoložení je úzce závislé na kvalitě postele, gauče či čehokoliv, na čem usnete. A jelikož osobně takové zkušenosti nemám, rozhodl jsem se pro experiment, pro jehož zahájení však musím nasbírat dostatek objektů k porovnání."

 

Watson detektiva poslouchal napůl zaujatě napůl rozmrzele, přičemž se nedokázal zdržet komentáře:

 

"Jen jestli mé rozpoložené nezávisí i na jistých bezohledných detektivech, hrajících o třetí ráno na housle," ušklíbl se. "Takže mi chcete namluvit, že místo zdánlivé otravy jste pouze hodnotil, jak moc vhodná ke spánku je naše podlaha?"

 

"Přesně tak, Watsone," přikývl Holmes, ignorující Watsonovu předchozí poznámku. "Co se týče tvrdosti, hodlám jí ocenit deseti body z deseti, nicméně v oblasti pohodlí dosáhla pouze na body dva."

 

Doktor pozvedl obočí. Sám o sobě mu podobný experiment nepřišel zrovna hoden Holmesových schopností, ale usoudil, že je o poznání méně znepokojující, než kdyby se opět rozhodl vyzkoušet nějaký preparát na Gladstoneovi. Když už k němu Watsonovy myšlenky zabloudily…

 

"Kde je vůbec Gladstone?" zeptal se Watson podezřívavě.

 

"K tomu se váže otázka, kterou jste chtěl jistě položit před touto," neodpověděl Holmes přímo, s vysvětlením si však raději pospíšil, neboť doktorův výraz nevěstil nic dobrého. "Podlaha si zasloužila pouze dva body, neboť jsem seznal ještě méně pohodlným Gladstoneův košík."

 

Watson se představě, jak se jeho přítel snaží uvelebit v Gladstoneově pelíšku, ubránit nedokázal, smích jím doslova otřásl a atmosféra, svým způsobem napjatá od momentu, kdy Watson vstoupil do dveří, se s konečnou platností uvolnila. Holmes s navenek neznatelným pobavením pozoroval, jak se jeho přítel octl v zajetí záchvatu veselí, přičemž ovšem tušil, že se mu do očí bez pochyb vkrádá nepřeberné množství náklonosti, již vůči Watsonovi pociťoval. Chvíle, kdy se John Watson nefalšovaně, opravdově a od srdce smál, bývaly velice vzácné, a Holmes si je považoval, když ve své mysli si vzpomínky na ně střežil jako oko v hlavě.

 

"Ovšem, jestli mi nevěříte, můžete se přesvědčit sám," informoval Holmes svého přítele a na vteřinu vážně uvěřil, že by toho byl doktor schopen, jelikož ten se k jeho překvapení rovněž natáhl na podlaze na záda, vzápětí však detektiv usoudil, že se Watson chce pouze vzpamatovat z nenadálé salvy smíchu, na niž nebylo jeho tělo uvyklé.

 

Holmes zavřel oči a s tichým povzdechem se uložil vedle Watsona, snaže se nenechat ovlivnit myšlenkami, zahrnující otázky ohledně věcí, na něž je tělo jeho přítele uvyklé, jak rychle by Watsonovi zabralo, než by se pod Holmesovými dlaněmi uvolnil... Snažil se vytěsnit představy, jak by se Watsonovy svaly vlnily pod bledou kůží, jak by s nadšením a tichými steny přijímal každý dotek, každé polaskání, každý polibek…

 

"Holmesi, já se domnívám, že tento výzkum je opravdu k uzoufání směšný, vždyť čeho tím lze docílit?" položil Watson další otázku, když jej křeče spojené se smíchem opustily. Přesto nadále dýchal ústy, neboť kyslíku opravdu spotřebovával povážlivé množství, což s přihlédnutím k nanovo se zvednuvšímu tepu nebylo nic zvláštního. Vlastně si připadal, jako by právě uběhl závod o délce maratonu s tím rozdílem, že jeho svaly nepostihla únava, ale naopak se cítil nabitý energií. Možná by se měl smát častěji, napadlo jej v momentě, kdy se Holmes rozhodl vyjádřit.

 

"Přinejmenším nyní víme, že Gladstone by si zasloužil nový pelech," poukázal suše na zcela očividný fakt Holmes, hledící na strop a až příliš moc vnímající téměř neexistující vzdálenost, jež se nacházela, tedy spíše nenacházela, mezi nimi. Touha se přisunout ještě o těch pár milimetrů, natisknout se na Watsona a dotknout se jej zcela jiným způsobem, než jakým to dvěma přátelům náleží, sílila, a sílila natolik, že ji Holmes už jen s obtížemi kontroloval, srdce mu pak bezděčně poskočilo, jakmile se pokojem opět rozezněl Watsonův smích.

 

"To asi máte pravdu," připustil doktor, nechávaje své rty, aby setrvávaly zvlněné v gestu naznačujícím dobrou náladu. Několik desítek vteřin vstřebával ten příjemný okamžik, jaký mu byl v Holmesově společnosti dopřán, načež přenesl váhu na stranu těla bližší jeho příteli a shora se na něj zadíval, pronášeje dotaz dříve, než si stačil uvědomit, jakým způsobem se na něj hnědé oči zahleděly.

 

"To vážně nemáte nic, čemu byste věnoval svůj čas raději?" řekl, leč poslední slova věty vyšla z jeho úst spíše jako šepot, způsobený údivem nad tím, jak temně Holmesovy oči působily, s jakou… Watson polknul, když mu došlo, že jeho přítel se na něj dívá s nezaměnitelnou touhou vepsanou ve tváři, že jeho dech je zrychlený stejně jako ten Watsonův, ovšem nazaviněn smíchem, nýbrž něčím zcela jiným, něčím, co společně s Holmesovým intenzivním pohledem plným chtíče zažehlo v doktorovi plamen, jenž ve vteřině sežehl každý centimetr jeho kůže a usadil se v jeho dolních partiích.

 

Pocit to byl tak mocný, až to Watsonovi vyrazilo dech a zbavilo schopnosti jakkoliv reagovat ve chvíli, kdy Holmes už nedokázal touze po svém příteli vzdorovat. Detektiv nečekal, že se Watson pohne, že se na něj zahledí v momentě, kdy svůj výraz v obličeji neovládal, kdy se mu všechny emoce zračily ve tváři, kdy si v něm každý mohl číst jako v otevřené knize. Ovšem strach z odhalení byl vzápětí zapomenut, když Watson místo zděšeného úprku Holmese jen dál pozoroval, oči doslova fixované na detektivovy, jež v těch zelených k Holmesově nevíře zahlédl jiskru zájmu, jiskru představující pro génia naději.

 

Jakmile Holmes poprvé spojil jejich rty, nezkrotný pocit štěstí se mu rozlil tělem navzdory tomu, že Watson zůstal pasivní, že nedal nijak najevo svůj souhlas či nesouhlas, že téměř nedýchal… Doktorovi hlavou vířila jedna a sto myšlenek, netušil, co si má myslet, co učinit, a tak v návalu zmatku a rozčarování chytil Holmese za rameno a relativně ohleduplně jej od sebe odtrhl, leč už v tu chvíli seznal, že mu ústa jeho přítele na těch svých chybí. Líbilo se mu být líbán Holmesem, to popřít nemohl.

 

Líbil se mu i ten pohled na Holmese, jak jeho oči září pro jednou něčím jiným než šílenstvím, neušlo mu, jak si detektiv olízl pootevřené rty… Zachvěl se, když jej nová vlna vzrušení zasáhla v plné síle, jež nadobro zlomila Watsonovu nerozhodnost, jež nadobro přiměla doktora uvěřit, že Holmes bude jeho zkáza. A to po všech stránkách.

 

Nebránil se, vůbec se nebránil, když Holmes bez vyzvání začal rozepínat jeho vestu, naopak jej sám podpořil už jen tím, že si jej za nadále svírané rameno přitáhl blíž a tentokrát to byl on, kdo dal podnět k uskutečnění dalšího polibku.

 

Holmes na nic nečekal. Watson byl tak blízko… a potřeboval ho blíž. Museli se však posadit, aby mohl doktora úspěšně zbavit první vrstvy oblečení, následně se přesunul k jeho košili, ale jen co rozepnul prvních pár knoflíčků, vsunul dlaň pod látku a spokojeně zamručel Watsonovi do úst, když se konečně mohl dotknout horké kůže, když mu to konečně bylo dovoleno. Vzápětí se se světoznámým detektivem téměř zatočil svět, jelikož Watson zahodil svou dosavadní pasivitu a sám si vzal to, co chtěl, přetáhl mu přes hlavu všechno, co mu překáželo v cestě, Holmes jen fascinovaně hleděl do tváře svého přítele, odrážející vzrušení, jež sám pociťoval, v zelených očích plál hlad a touha a…

 

Octl se na zádech pod Watsonem, jenž se již zbaven košile tyčil nad ním, aby se vzápětí sklonil a políbil jej způsobem, jaký Holmese rozechvěl až do morků kostí, zabořil prsty do Watsonových vlasů, zatímco druhou se dotýkal svého přítele všude, kam dosáhl, užívaje si fakt, že vážně může, že tohle Watson chce.

 

Watson chtěl… Moc chtěl, ačkoliv si vždy myslel, že je to jen nějaké poblouznění, že ona přitažlivost je jednoduše součástí Holmesovy podstaty… Ale pak ten Holmesův pohled, jak k němu vzhlédl, a teď… jak se nechal položit na záda, jak se nebránil tomu, aby byl pod Watsonem… V doktorovi to zažehlo nový plamen, jenž jej stravoval, jenž v něm žhnul a nutil Watsona postupovat stále dál, brát si od Holmese stále víc a víc, slyšel, jak mu detektiv tlumeně sténá do úst, jak se pod ním chvěje, jak… jak mu vyšel vstříc, když vsunul ruku mezi ně a dotkl se svého přítele tam, kde by nikdy neměl, kde se slušní pánové jeden druhého nedotýkají… Tam, kde se Watson Holmese zoufale dotknout chtěl.

 

Tvrdost, ukrytá pod látkou, mu vzala dech, věděl, že vzrušení je zcela oboustranné, ale přeci jen možnost fyzicky cítit, jak moc oboustranné… Potřeboval to cítit víc, a tak vsunul dlaň pod látku, odtahuje se od Holmesových úst, z nichž při prvotním otření kůže o kůži unikl nádherný, slastí prodchnutý povzdech, detektivovy prsty se mu zatnuly do ramene, když v laskání pokračoval, ač nezkušeně a poněkud neohrabaně, nezdálo se, že Holmes měl v hlavě cokoliv podobného stížnostem.

 

Watson se doslova nemohl vynadívat, co jeho péče s druhým mužem dělala, jak ty potemnělé hnědé oči zmizely za víčky, jak se mu hrudník mohutně zvedá a klesá…

 

Doktor se začal snažit o něco více, pokusil se přidat na tempu, Holmes se kousnul do rtu ve snaze umlčet steny, jež se mu draly z hrdla, a nutno říci, že neúspěšně, neboť ten žár, pramenící ve slabinách a šířící se do každého nervového zakončení, byl natolik intenzivní, že se dokázal soustředit už jen na něj, na Watsonovu dlaň… na svého Watsona, jenž se nad ním skláněl, detektiv se přiměl otevřít oči, aby jej mohl spatřit, aby se ve chvíli, kdy všechno ostatní zcela přestalo existovat, kdy tady byli jen oni dva, kdy jej zastihla slast nejvyšší… aby se v té dokonalé chvíli mohl dívat na tvář člověka, za nímž by šel kamkoliv, za kterého by život bez váhání položil, jemuž už před dávnou dobou nenávratně propadnul…

 

Držel se Watsona jako klíště, dokud se nevrátil z nebeských výšin na pevnou zem, poté sevření povolil, přesto svého přítele dotekem neopustil, jen na něj dál hleděl, snaže se nabrat kyslík a rozum.

 

Síla prožitku jej zaskočila a zároveň zavázala k tomu, aby se alespoň pokusil Watsonovi stejnou mincí oplatit. Výjimečně si odpustil jakékoliv poznámky s vědomím, že by nerad tuhle památnou chvíli pokazil, proto se jen mlčky nahnul k doktorovi a v jemném polibku spojil jejich rty, načež se vydal dlaní na další průzkum Watsonova hrudníku, svaly se pod kůží vlnily přesně tak, jak si představoval, jak o tom tak dlouho snil…

 

Třas Watsonova těla se zvýšil, jakmile jen přejel dotekem přes tvrdost svého přítele, imponovalo mu, že dostal doktora do takového stavu, následoval pak Watsonovu příkladu, poměrně rychle se propracoval skrze vrstvy látky, až v dlani stisknul vzrušení druhého muže, jemuž se začal okamžitě a zapáleně věnovat.

 

Podobně jako Watsonovi mu v této oblasti chyběly zkušenosti a měl obavy, zda jeho péče bude doktorovi dostatečnou stimulací, ale… Génius se dmul pýchou, když již po pár tazích se Watson nebyl schopen soustředit na jejich polibek, rozechvěl se nad ním dokonce natolik, že si jen opřel hlavu o Holmesovo rameno, vycházel detektivově dlani vstříc a myslel pouze na to, jak nesmírně dokonale působí dlaň jeho přítele v partiích tak intimních, jak tohle může být zakázané, když je to tak perfektní, když v rukou nikoho jiného se nedokáže tak uvolnit, odevzdat se laskání a jen si užívat, že ten druhý to takhle chce… Že se jej chce dotýkat, přivádět mu slast, z níž se mu tmí před očima, z níž mu srdce bije jako na poplach a prsty u nohou se kroutí…

 

"Holmesi…" vzmohl se Watson jen na tiché zasténání v momentě, kdy jej detektiv přivedl do míst, odkud nebylo návratu, kdy se mu všechno slilo v jedno, kdy se každý sval v těle stáhnul, a doktor, přemožen vlnou slastného uvolnění, se složil na ležícího muže, tvář položenou na jeho hrudníku v místě, kde bilo Holmesovo srdce.

 

V kombinaci s prsty, probírajícími se jeho vlasy, se mu myšlenky vrátil k předchozí konverzaci.

 

"Holmesi?"

 

"Ano, můj milý příteli?"

 

"Zřejmě jsem došel k výsledku vašeho výzkumu."

 

"Tomu se dá věřit. Zatímco do mých lopatek se zvesela zařezávají třísky, vy si hovíte na mé mužné hrudi. Co byste si mohl přát více, viďte?"

 

Ačkoliv Holmesův tón byl hravý, podbarven jistou mírou ironie, tak z hloubi duše doufal, že má alespoň částečně pravdu, přičemž Watson jej příliš dlouho užírat se nejistotou nenechal. Objal Holmese tím způsobem, že obětoval své ruce a vsunul mu je pod záda tak, aby ochránil detektivní lopatky před katastrofou.

 

"Ona ani ta podlaha nakonec nebude tak špatná…"


End file.
